


Spin the bottle

by sassyfuck



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A bit fluffy i guess?, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, M/M, Sweet, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassyfuck/pseuds/sassyfuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys play Spin the bottle, and Louis dares Harry to watch porn without getting a boner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin the bottle

"Your turn," Liam said to Zayn. Boys were sitting in a circle on the ground. Louis and Harry were leaning on the couch with their backs, Niall was lying on the floor on his hip while eating chips with his free hand and Liam and Zayn were sitting indian pose next to each other. "Uh, okay." Zayn spinned the bottle and it pointed at Louis. He smirked; he was obviously ready for the game. "So... Truth o-" "Dare." He interrupted Zayn. He was literally asking for something cruel. "Okay," Zayn laughed and winked, playing along. "I dare you to... Open the window shirtless and scream 'I like being naked!' " Boys laughed and Louis growled. That dare wouldn't be half as funny if there weren't at least 100 fans standing and screaming outside the hotel, waiting for somebody of the boys to come outside and do something. Louis got up and walked to the balcony door. He sighed heavily. Then he took off his shirt, threw it on the floor and opened the door. Screaming got 10 times louder and it just kept going while he stepped outside. Niall was on the floor laughing and Louis looked at him with killer look. Then he turned to the fans again and put a finger to his lips to tell them to be quiet. They did as he said and for a few second there were only a few noises. Louis inhaled and then screamed at the top of his lungs. "I.. I JUST LOVE BEING NAKED!" After a second of silence and shocked looks fans lost their mind. No one in the room has heard anything as loud as those screams and yells and cries. Louis quickly ran inside and shut the door, but they could still hear noise. The rest of the boys were lying on the floor dying from laughter. "OH MAN THAT'S SO GOING TO BE ALL OVER THE INTERNET!" Zayn managed to say while laughing and high fived Liam. "Yea, funny," Louis said angrily. "Oh, are we sulking?" Niall mocked. "Stop it. Look what you've done," Louis said and pointed at window. The screams could still be heard and fans were now chanting. "LOU GET NAKED! LOU GET NAKED!" Louis turned around from the window while the boys were cackling. "Can we just continue?" He asked with grumpy voice. "Sure. Unless you wanna take off your clothes, because apparently you like that." Harry said with serious voice and the collapsed on the floor laughing with the boys again. Louis just shook his head and spinned the bottle. After a few spins it slowly stopped, pointing at Harry. "Truth or dare?" Harry winked at Louis. "Dare, of course," he said with sexy voice. Louis could feel butterflies in the stomach, but he ignored them. He is gonna take revenge. "Well... if you insist..." he laughed. Then he got up and took his computer off the table and handed it to Harry. He looked at it confused. "I dare you to watch porn for 3 minutes without getting a boner." The boys stared at him for a second and then they all started cheering. "DO IT!" "Hahaha I bet you are sorry for laughing at him before!" "Good one!" Harry blushed but still smirked. "I think me and my friend down there can handle this." Louis looked straight to his eyes. "We will see about that. Now take off your trousers so we can be sure, please." Boys laughed and cheered again. Harry was clearly uncomfortable but refused to show it. He slowly took his pants off and dropped them on the floor without breaking eye contact with Louis. Then he sat on the floor with computer on his legs while the boys gathered around him. "Lemme find something good for you. I know what you like," Louis said with low voice. "You better, Tomlinson. I want a real dare." Louis clicked around a few times and suddenly there was a hardcore gay porn scene on the screen. "Woah!" Niall yelled. "Are you sure he-" "Pretty sure." Louis said with a smirk. "Countdown starts now." Zayn said while looking at his watch. Harry was focusing on the computer and room was quiet except moans and soft screams coming from computer. "Here, headphones for you. We don't want five horny boys in here." Louis handed Harry headphones and he put them on. Noises stopped. "Do you think he will make it?" Zayn asked Louis. "No way in hell. Look at him." Harry was biting his lips while the scene on the screen got really hardcore. Liam looked away while whispering 'Oh god' to himself while the other boys were looking at Harry. He was clearly enjoying the look... Well, at least one part of him was. Quite clearly. "BUSTED!" Louis screamed and everyone started laughing. "Couldn't handle a little porn?" Niall mocked while Harry   
pulled earphones out of his ears and closed the computer. "Stop it." "Sure, Mr. Weak." Everyone started laughing and Harry quickly got dressed while looking at the floor with red face. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" One of their security guards came in and didn't look happy at all. "What the hell did you do to those girls? They just tried to broke in and they are chanting something about Tomlinson being naked!" Boys laughed even harder while Louis expalined the situation and how it totally wasn't his fault. "Get in your rooms, you bastards. Now." Guard said and left. Niall and Zayn left while almost crying from laughing and Liam ran after them. Since they were in Harry's room, there were only Harry and Louis left in there. "So..." Louis said and put his hand on the doorknob. "Oh no, Tomlinson. You aren't going anywhere." Harry growled and stepped between the door and Louis, who looked at him with confusion. "Wh-" "Oh, don't act stupid. Making me horny in front of them? We both knew I would get a boner. You have caused it. And now you will take care of it." Louis' mouth was open and he was staring at Harry. Younger boy just smirked and grabbed Louis' face, pulling it so close to his he could feel Louis' soft breath. "My turn. I dare you to fuck me." He growled. Then he pulled him in a kiss. Louis was too confused to do anything, but after a second he was already kissing Harry back. He has been waiting way too long for this. Which bad thing could possibly happen? He wanted Harry, there and then. He turned around so that he was leaning on the door and pulled Harry closer. "So... what do you want me to do?" He whispered in Harry's ear, then started placing a hickey right behind it. Harry moaned. "Oh... I want you to... suck my dick." Louis laughed and looked him in the eyes. "Straight to the point, huh?" Harry smirked. "You know me." He murmured. Louis got on his knees and pulled Harry's pants down while kissing his thighs. Harry's boxers were suddenly too tight. "Are we excited about this?" Louis asked and placed a kiss on Harry's dick. "Oh, Louis... Please. I... I've been waiting so long for this." Harry moaned. "Then you can wait a bit longer. I want to make this good." Louis said and slowly pulled Harry's boxers down. His dick was hard, but seeing Harry's huge hard cock made thing even worse. He took half of it in hands and started with handjob. Harry moaned loudly and thursted in Louis' hands. Older boy smirked and licked Harry's dick from the bottom to the top. It made Harry shiver. Louis then took dick in his mouth and started sucking slowly. "Please, Louis... You make me so hard. Ugh." Harry moaned. It made Louis even harder; he couldn't wait much more. He started sucking faster. Harry grabbed Louis' hair and pushed his dick deeper while holding his head. Louis gagged a bit but then kept deepthroating. Harry could feel his muscles tensing and Louis' small mouth around his dick made the feeling that has been building up inside of him unbearable. "Oh... OH... PLEASE... I AM GONNA... OHHHHH!" Harry screamed as he came deep inside Louis' throat. Older boy swallowed it all and licked the rest of cum off Harry's crotch. Harry shivered, still sensitive. Lou stood up and kissed Harry deeply. "You taste so good, baby." He moaned in Harry's lips. Harry smirked. "I bet you taste better." He stepped backwards and pulled Louis after him without breaking the kiss. They lay on the couch, Harry on the top. "Let's take those clothes off." He whispered and helped Louis remove pants and shirt. They threw the clothes on the floor and both of them were in boxers, kissing passionately. "Harry... Please." "Mm... What do you want me to do?" Harry murmured. He bit Louis' neck and started placing hickeys all over it. Louis was moaning loudly and he threw his head back to give Harry more space. "I want you to... I want you to... fuck me." Harry stopped and looked at Louis. "Are you... sure?" Louis licked his lips nervously. "Harry, I... I've been in love with you for a long time and I don't want my virginity to be taken by anyone but you." Harry smiled and kissed smaller boy on the lips softly. "I am really glad we are... doing this, you know." He said and kissed him even deeper. He felt Louis' smile on his lips and it made his stomach twist. He had been waiting so long for this moment. He suddenly backed off and stood up. "Just a second." He walked to the kitchen, apparently without minding the fact that he is almost naked. He reached the top shelf and took a bag off it, then came back to Louis with smile on his face. "Lube and some other stuff. I bought that a while ago just in case... I would need it." Louis laughed. "You never fail to dissapoint me, Hazza." Harry blushed a bit and looked away with a smile on his face. Louis slowly lay down and pulled Harry with him so the curly boy was on the top. They looked into each other's eyes and softly kissed each other. Tongues were exploring each other gently. Harry then suddenly smiled and bit Louis' lip. Older boy smirked and pulled away, then kissed Harry deeply, fighting for dominance. They were kissing passionately and the tension between the bodies was getting bigger. Harry rubbed his crotch against Louis' dick and both moaned loudly. Louis felt his boner growing even more and he knew it was time for Harry to take care of that. He was ready. "Harry... OH!" He moaned loudly as the other boy bit his sweet spot on a neck. "I, uh... I am ready." Harry stopped biting and looked him in the eyes. "You sure?" "Yeah." Harry smiled and moved lower. He slowly took his and Louis' boxers off and threw them on the floor without looking at them; instead he was staring at Louis' member down there, which was... pleasantly big and hard. "Like what you see?" Lou laughed. Harry just nodded slowly while biting his lip. Then he moved lower again, so his mouth was in front of Louis' cock, but he didn't start with blowjob yet; instead, he moved a little bit and slowly licked Louis pink hole, which made older boy shiver. Harry suddenly stopped. "You're clean, right?" Louis nodded and exhaled loudly, a bit nervously. "Don't be nervous, I will make you feel good... So good." Harry murmured and then pushed his tongue in Louis' hole again. He circled around a few times and suddenly Louis yelled. "Oh my god... Ri- right there." Hary smirked, pushed a finger inside and started circling around the spot he just found. Louis moaned again and grabbed Harry's hair with clenched fists. Harry added another finger. "Ugh... That hurts." Louis said with shaky voice. Harry looked at him and noticed Lou had tears in his eyes. "I am sorry, Boo. Wait." He reached the lube and spread it across the hole. Louis' body shook and he giggled. "It's cold." Harry laughed. "Don't worry... it will be hot in here soon." He said with a wink. Louis smirked and wanted to say something, when Harry suddenly pushed a finger inside. Louis jumped a bit. "Whoa!" Curly boy smiled and started finger fucking his lover. First slowly, then faster and also deeper. A loud moan escaped Louis' mouth when Harry hit a bulgy spot deep inside. "Ri-right there!" He panted. Harry hit it again and Louis grabbed his hair, which caused him to moan too. He added another finger and Louis pulled his hair with a soft scream. "Ouch!" Harry looked at Lou. "What was that good for?" "It...it hurt." Louis said quietly. "Well, then I bet three fingers are gonna hurt even more." Harry growled as he added another finger and started pushing them in and out quickly, making sure he hit the bulgy spot every time. Louis screamed his name and grabbed the couch. He threw his head back in ectasy and thursted in Harry's fingers. Suddenly the younger boy stopped and pulled his fingers out. Louis was left with sensitive pink hole, close to his orgasm. He was whining. "Ha-Harry... why did you-" "Sshhhh, baby." Harry whispered. He slowly kissed Louis' thighs which made older boy moan and run fingers through Harry's hair softly. He was half lying and half sitting; he had been thrursting into Harry so much his whole body moved closer. "I want you to come when I am inside you." He lay down slowly and closed his eyes while biting his lip. "I think you are stretched enough." Harry slowly said. "Are you ready?" Louis opened his eyes just to look into Harry's and nodded without saying a word. Then he took a lube and spread it over his lover's cock slowly and with passion, which made Harry even harder. He was enjoying it and couldn't wait, which made Lou smirk. Then he lay down again while Harry circled with finger with lube on it around his hole and slowly pushed a finger inside. He circled inside the walls and clenched it deep inside, so he hit the spot again. Louis' whole body jumped and he moaned loudly. "Harry! Don't tease!" Hearing Harry laugh while fingering him caused butterflies in stomach he has never experienced before, and he moved a bit closer to the curly boy. "Go." He murmured. Harry put his dick in his hands and placed it on the hole, then slowly pushed it inside. Louis' sensitive ass wasn't used to the feeling of something inside it, especially not huge dick. He got tears in his eyes, so he quickly blinked and looked away. "Boo, you okay?" Harry stopped moving while he was half inside. "Yea, just... Gimme some time." Louis counted to 5 with closed eyes and then moved around a bit, trying to get used to the feeling. It hurt quite alot, but... not as much as it did at the beginning. "It's okay." Harry then pushed more of it inside quite quickly and Louis grabbed the couch and inhaled loudly. Suddenly he felt overwhelming pleasue as Harry's dick hit a spot, and the feeling of him deep inside him made his stomach twist; the feel was amazing. "OH!" "Is it..." "I am okay... keep going... right there!" Harry smirked and started thursting faster and faster. Both boys were out of breath and moaning. Louis threw his head back as he felt Harry in all the places he wanted him to. "Gosh... You're so tight." Harry growled and the sexy sound of his lover's voice made Louis' muscles tense. Harry's whole body was moving and thursting in Louis. The older boy yelled in pleasure and grabbed Harry's back. He scratched it with his fingers running down and Harry groaned loudly. He threw his head back and screamed. "I am close!" Louis was completely out of breath, trying to say something, but only loud moans coming out of him. Harry then suddenly grabbed Louis' face and kissed him deeply, tongues fighting for dominance. Harry bit Louis' lip and Louis immediately answered, pulling it away and licking younger boy's lips, then kissing him again."I am going to come!" Louis moaned in Harry's lips and it was too much for Harry; he came deep inside Louis with a scream, finally breaking the kiss whike throwing his head back. Louis felt Harry's warm cum inside him and it took him over the edge as well. The feeling that has been building inside was at its top. Harry made a few more thursts as Louis body shook and he came all over his stomach, screaming Harry's name at the top of his lungs. Harry made soem sloppy thursts, going sloser and slower, riding their orgasms out. Then he slowly pulled out and lay next to Lou, completely out of breath. Louis rested his head on Harry and both looked at the ceiling, breathing loudly. "So... that was your dare. Who's turn is it now?" Louis said and then bursted out laughing with Harry. "You fool!" Younger boy said and kissed Louis while laughing. He loved that idiot so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, lovelies! Check out my tumblr if you want: ofcraic.tumblr.com xx


End file.
